France
|-|Unturned 3= - Main= France is a curated survival map in Unturned 3, released on November 23, 2018. The environment is based on France. The map was created by Ethan "Vilespring" Lossner, Jerry "SluggedCascade", Maciej "Renaxon" Maziarz, and Sam "paper_walls84" Clerke. Special thanks were given to Mitch "Sketches" Wheaton. Storyline: After the fall of Germany, France began blowing up tunnels leading to Germany in an attempt to slow down the infected. Unfortunately their attempt was futile as an infected soldier made it into Paris and started an outbreak in the city. Meanwhile, a group known as RULA began developing Experimental weapons in an Underwater Facility, Developing several Experimental Weaponry for use against the Infected with funding provided by the French Government. These weapons included the Focus weapons and the Flamethrower. However, the RULA Base was flooded soon after by an unknown faction. On the February 27 at 17:30, the President of France released a emergency broadcast, stating that the Greater Paris region had fallen to the infected and anyone seeking refuge would have to head to Marseille or the Verdun Airbase. The next day at the Verdun Airbase, the military began using flamethrowers made by RULA to defend refugees from the infected. Then sometime after the outbreak, Verdun Airbase also fell to the infected. The Marseille Stronghold was turned into a Deadzone Node after the detonation of a so called "dirty bomb" by an unknown terrorist group. The bomb was likely transported on the train currently located at Marseille, due to the blast marks and debris around one of the carriages. The note that details their plan can be found at Gare 17. Flamanville Power was also turned into a Deadzone Node after the infected got through the military defense at the entrance, due to the guards letting their guard down. They attempted to shut down the reactor, but somehow, a meltdown occurred spewing radioactive debris, and created a deadzone around the power plant. Trivia: *The map was in development for nearly two years. *"Gare" is French for "station." *It could be possible that the terrorist group that Attacked Marseille is actually the Syndicate from Germany. *It could be possible that Jack Fletcher is a former employee of RULA Facility, as he bets that the RULA Facility has a solar charger for his phone. **Jack Fletcher could also be a Scorpion-7 employee, as suggested by notes found in the RULA facility. The notes mention cooperation between the two companies and a prototype weapon exchange program. According to the notes, a Scorpion-7 representative disguised as a tourist would bring a weapon(presumably the Shadowstalker) with him. This would also explain his knowledge of RULA. - Locations= There are twenty-six location nodes on the map. Map Nodes: Ardennes Forest • Bay of Biscay • Bernard's Pond • Biarritz • Bordeaux • Camp Ariege • Camp Grenoble • Château de Versailles • Cotentin Arsenal • Flamanville Power • Gare 17 • Guernsey • Le Mans Hospital • Lourdes Farm • Marseille • Mont Blanc • Orly International • Paris • Plage d'Arcachon • Pont du Gard • Port de Calais • Satory Defense HQ • Toulouse • Usine • Verdun Airbase • Vignec Vineyard Map Nodes: Bay of Biscay: The Bay of Biscay is located off the western coast of France. While the immediate area around the map node holds nothing of interest, a Safezone Node is located on the island to the south. A small pile of underwater wreckage can be found to the north of the bay. Flamanville Power: Flamanville Power is a nuclear power plant located along the western coast, with a military checkpoint. Directly to the east is Orly International. The location is a deadzone. Due to being a deadzone, the location requires a Gasmask or Biohazard Hood to safely enter the area. The location was irradiated due to a meltdown of the reactor at the power plant. Military vehicles will commonly spawn at the military checkpoint. Gare 17: Gare 17 appears as a converted farm that serves as a militia location. A storyline note regarding the downfall of Marseille can be found on a desk. Ranger-grade loot spawns at the location, such as the Zubeknakov, Teklowvka, and Stealy Wheely Automobiley. RULA Facility: RULA Facility is a huge underground which can be accessed by a open hatch on a unlisted island which is at the right corner on the map. The top floor is the only non-flooded section, and it's recommended to have a Diving Tank, Snorkel or Oxygenator if you plan to stay longer. When entering the facility, the screen will turn to pitch black, so a light source is required to enter this location. A quest item can be found at a desk in the top-floor office. This location includes focus weaponry, flamethrowers and high-tier ranger loot. However, these are rare to find and only spawn in certain spots. Verdun Airbase: ' Verdun Airbase ' is a large Military base that was used by the French Army to protect Refugees from the Infected, Military-grade loot and Vehicles spawn at this location, along with Medical and Civilian loot in one of the Hangars. A Lore Note can be found here that mentions the Flamethrowers made by RULA and how they were in Violation of the Geneva Convention. Paris: The beautiful city of Paris is the capital and largest city in France. It contains multiple buildings and landmarks. There is a military checkpoint where a mega zombie can spawn, a police fortification at the Louvre, along with ranger loot, and a small ranger spawn group on the Eiffel Tower. - Gallery= FranceChart.png|Chart view of France. 20190202231840 1.jpg|Military checkpoint at Flamanville Power 20190202220214 1.jpg|The reactor at Flamanville Power 20190202231854_1.jpg|The hatch to enter the RULA Facility. 20190202234626_1.jpg|A note found at the non-flooded office table at RULA Facility. It appears to be a explanation why RULA stopped responding. }} Category:Playable Map Category:Curated